Klaus' Game
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: So if you read my story patience this is kinda the route Klaus would have gone if he was feeling more murdery! Basically Elena refuses to leave town with Klaus so he decides to kill off everyone she cares for. Shitty summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

Alright kiddos this is not gonna be a happy story in fact there will be character death for probably the first couple chapters. This is not a romance story, any of the feelings Elena develops for Klaus will be similar to stockholmes syndrome where you grow to 'love' your captor because you view them as being loving when they show you compassion and don't abuse you, I'm sure that is probably not the best way to describe it but yeah. There may or may not be rape at some point in future chapters, if there is I will put a warning at the start of said chapter. So yeah I guess that's all the warnings I'm gonna put here! Read on if you'd like!

 **Klaus' Game**

How dare the doppelgänger think she has any right to refuse him! She was nothing more than a tool, allowed to live only by his benevolence. She would pay and as she begged for mercy he would show none for he lacked the capacity. And when she was finally completely broken that is when he would whisk her away, his beautiful blood bag and him would create an army of hybrids and destroy any who opposed him. Klaus smiled to himself imagining Elena's pained face when she received the first part of his vengeance. Ah, he was going to be glad to be rid of both the Salvatore brothers, the ones who made her feel most safe from him.

The package arrived on her doorstep before she had woken. Elena was curious about it, there didn't seem to be anything ominous about the package. Inside was a DVD and a smaller package wrapped with white paper and a neatly tied red ribbon. The note attached said open after watching. Elena grabbed the DVD and placed it in the player sitting down on her couch curious as to what it could possibly be. Screaming. She knew that scream it was Stephan. Her eyes were immediately glued to the screen Stephan was being tortured Elena could here Klaus' horrible laughter in the background, and soon he was in front of the camera

"Hello love! I see the package has reached you!" His voice was jovial. "My dear doppelgänger you see what happens when you don't listen to me? People get hurt. Now be a darling and look in at the present I have sent you"

With shaking hands and tears streaming down her face Elena picked up the elegant package trying to mentally prepare herself for what could be inside. She felt like her heart was going to explode as she saw what was inside, what she could only assume to be Stephan's heart was tucked neatly inside the package. Elena dropped the box vaguely aware of Klaus still talking in the video playing. She had to make sure so she found herself unable to stop watching. Near what seemed to be the end Klaus stopped torturing Stephan and compelled him

"Now tell Elena everything else that is going to happen to the rest of you will be all her fault." Klaus stepped aside so Stephan was now staring at the camera shaking his head as his lips began moving "Everything that happens is going to be all your fault" he said robotically, tears falling from his eyes. Just when Elena thought it was over and maybe she had been wrong Klaus smiled and ripped Stephan's heart from his chest holding it up to the camera as Stephan slumped behind him "I look forward to hearing from you love!" With that the screen fell black.

Elena was gasping for breath at this point her brain struggling to comprehend that what she had just seen was real. Part of her willing herself to wake up from what had to be a nightmare. Stephan couldn't be dead, he just couldn't she needed him. Fumbling Elena somehow managed to call Damon, she didn't really remember doing it but the next thing she knew he was there holding her asking her what the fuck had happened. All she could mutter out was Stephan's name over and over pointing to the box she had dropped. Damon picked it up and saw the heart in the box. "Elena! Tell me what the fuck happened!" Damon couldn't think straight and Elena was just muttering to herself about it not being real. He finally decided to call in the rest of the team. Bonnie and Jeremy arrived first taking in the scene before them. Caroline showed up looking panicked. Alaric was the last to show, but was clearly ready to fight if need be. Elena was still almost catatonic on the couch and of absolutely no use. Caroline and Bonnie helped her up to her room so they could watch the video and try to figure out what had happened. By the time it was done Damon was ready to go rip Klaus' head off without thinking up a plan. Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy were stunned into momentary silence. Klaus was evil and he killed people, sure they all knew this. But this. This was on a different level. They worked to calm Damon down enough to get him to listen to a bit of reason. In the end Bonnie had to give him an aneurism to get him to calm him in the slightest.

"What are we going to do…" Caroline thought out loud "And what do we do with Elena.. we can't just leave her like that, she'll be too vulnerable if we do." As she finished talking a puffy eyed Elena stopped in the doorway "I have to go to him. He will hurt you guys if I don't" She said in a quiet and dejected voice. "I.. I can't be responsible for anyone else dying." Elena wiped at her eyes as more tears fell.

"You aren't going anywhere! Are you fucking crazy or just that stupid!" Damon yelled harshly in her face before she could even respond. Caroline pushed him back "Easy Damon.. but he is right Elena" she turned to face her "you can't go to him, we will be fine. We just have to figure out how to take him down for now." Caroline spoke in a soothing voice.

It had been a few days, everything was almost back to normal, at least if you were looking at them from the outside. Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, and Jeremy took turns 'babysitting' Elena so she didn't try to take off or do something equally stupid while the others devised a plan to take Klaus down. So far all the plans that they came up with seemed to be ridiculous, they would need more luck then they ever seemed to have to pull off any of them. Damon of course was getting impatient, itching to draw blood. He was mourning the loss of his brother true to Damon form, drinking and having temper tantrums. Klaus hadn't made anymore appearances since Stephan, after a week had passed they all began to relax.

Until one day Damon didn't show up for 'babysitting' duty and wasn't answering his phone. Elena was sufficiently freaking out at this point worried Klaus took him, not that she was wrong. But Alaric tried to assure her that he was just off getting drunk and lost track of time. He knew he was lying to himself and her, in Alaric's mind he figured Damon decided to go off and pick a fight with Klaus since everyone else was off looking for information on how to get rid of Klaus. In her heart Elena knew Damon was going to be dead soon.

She called him repeatedly, desperate for him to pick up. In the brief time she was left alone while everyone thought she was sleeping her phone rang. It was Damon's name that flashed across the screen, she hurriedly picked up "Damon! where have yo-" She was cut off by a british accent on the other end of the line "Not Damon love. I never did hear how you liked the gift I sent you, I was starting to feel a little hurt."

Elena froze, her heart sputtering in fear "What did you do to Damon!" "Now now love. Let's not spoil the surprise. You'll find out soon enough." She could almost hear the smirk that must be plastered on his face. "Give him back, please don't hurt him!" "My dear doppelgänger you have no leverage here" Elena was near tears "Please.." Her voice broke as she spoke. Klaus couldn't help thinking to himself that he should have been rid of the Salvatore brothers long ago. "Now love, listen very carefully." he paused a moment savoring the moment. "You are going to come to my home for a little chat with me. You are not going to bring any of your little friends or tell them where you are going, or Damon isn't going to make it past the moment they come through the door. Understood?" "Yes." Klaus was feeling pretty happy with how his plan was turning out. "Good. See you soon then." with that he hung up leaving Elena to contemplate how to sneak past her 'protection'. Though with Damon gone it would be a lot easier, no vamp hearing and all. Elena poked her head out of her bedroom door looking to see if anyone was in the hall. No one.

She slowly made her way down the stairs listening for anyone. Though given the time even they had probably fallen asleep. As she passed the living room she froze. Alaric was on the couch, for a moment Elena was sure that she was going to be caught by him. As she listened and waited for him to make some move it soon became apparent that he had just fallen asleep there. Letting out a breath of relief Elena grabbed the car keys and slipped out of the house making a beeline for Klaus' home.

Authors note: Alrighty that's the first chapter let me know what you think please! Reviews are always welcome!

-Ana


	2. Chapter 2

So before I get going thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! I am going to try to answer some of the questions you guys have asked first off about updates honestly I have no idea how often I will be updating unfortunately it all depends on how much time I am able to get to sit down and actually write I will try to update within two weeks of each chapter but it might not always work out. Klaus feels possession over Elena because she is the Doppelgänger and Klaus thinks he owns all doppelgängers and has a right to them. Klaus and Elena's relationship will be very complicated and will be explained better as the story unfolds so I won't really answer that here. The other reviews will be answered by the story itself so I won't answer those here either. Anyways on with the story!

 **Klaus' Game**

 **Chapter 2**

She arrived there in what felt like record time, partially because she had been speeding and partially because the streets were empty at this hour. Without knocking Elena let herself into the enormous house looking around nervously for any sign of Damon or Klaus. "Come on in love, we're in here!" Klaus hollered from a room down the hall, which part of her brain remembered as his study.

Elena made her way to the room mentally preparing herself for anything. What she found was almost terrifyingly calm. Damon sitting in a chair perfectly relaxed and smiling as if he was chatting with an old friend, not the man who had killed his brother. "Damon! Are you okay?" Elena was hugging him tightly thankful that he didn't appear to be injured in any sort of way. "I'm good 'lena just relax." She released him at this point and turned to Klaus "You compelled him." she stated rather than asked though Klaus nodded in confirmation anyways. "But how? he's been drinking vervain." "Nothing a little bit of draining couldn't fix love, now why don't you have a seat so we can chat." He motioned to the chair across from him beckoning her to sit down, and so she did rage written on her features as well as sorrow remembering what the monster before her had done to the man she loved.

"What is it you want Klaus, if you are going to ask me to go with you again, fine I'll go just let Damon go and leave my friends alone." Elena said in a voice much more steady than how she actually felt. Klaus openly laughed at this.

"Ah see this is why you're my favorite doppelgänger. Straight to the point and defiant even though you reek of fear" He mused more to himself than her as he took a drink from the glass of bourbon that had been sitting on his desk. "Can I get you a drink love? maybe calm those nerves of yours" Elena just shook her head in response. Klaus shrugged "Suit yourself then. Now onto business. See I am going to take you away from here, no doubt to it. Though I'm glad to see you are willing to come with me now, that opportunity has passed. I am going to kill all your friends and little gilbert. An-"

"You can't!" Elena cut him off with her scream. Klaus fixed her with a look that conveyed his annoyance and told her she should keep quiet for the time being. "That is where you are wrong Elena" he drew her name out with a smirk and a look in his eyes that promised pain. "I can kill every single person you love, and you will be powerless to stop me. And do you want to know why I am going to kill them?" He didn't stop to wait for her answer "I am going to kill them because of your insolence, thinking you had any right to refuse when I so kindly asked you to leave with me and you practically spat in my face thinking you actually had a say in the matter." The anger in Klaus' voice was becoming more evident. "Now Damon if you would" He motioned towards Elena. Damon was before her almost instantly biting harshly into her neck taking a deep drink of her blood. "She's clean." Klaus nodded. "Good, I have no more use for you then." With that statement Damon retrieved a stake from his pocket and drove it through his own chest. Elena screamed. "NOOO Damon no please you can't be dead!" she cradled the body to her as she wept openly, which brought a smile to Klaus' face. Elena was wracked with grief and rage as she clung to Damon's corpse.

"Come now love, you two wouldn't have worked out anyways" Klaus walked over to Elena kneeling over her wiping a tear from her face, the action causing her to jerk away from him and unleash her pent up anger at the monster before her. "YOU TOOK BOTH OF THEM FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HE DID NOTHING WRONG SINCE YOU'VE BEEN BACK! HE WAS.. HE WAS.." Elena's voice was breaking as she screamed at him, which seemed to have very little effect on him, he was simply watching her go through her own little process of dealing with the death of the man she never could admit to loving. After a few minutes had passed Klaus grew bored of the display and gently pulled her away from Damon's lifeless corpse, his grip growing tighter on her arm as she fought to hold onto the body. "It's in your best interest to let go my dear" Klaus said in a stern voice, Elena, ever the stubborn one, valiantly fought to keep her hold knowing that it would be useless against his strength but she couldn't give him the small victory of just accepting what he said. Fighting his instinct to just snap her neck and be done with the useless fighting with the frail doppelgänger before him Klaus gripped her arm with a bruising force and ripped her away setting her in a nearby chair.

"Now. Where was I.." He paused, more for dramatics than anything and settling Elena with a piercing stare as he went back behind the desk. "Ah yes, I am going to kill everyone you love and take you away from here... However should you try to tell any of them what I have planned they have been compelled to kill each other. Can't have all my fun spoiled." Elena was up and running across the room before he had finished his statement, however Klaus was faster than her not missing a beat as he blocked her exit. "You know I am growing tired of how rude you are being, I have been rather patient considering the circumstances, but my patience does have it's limits sweetheart" Klaus watched the different emotions play across her face from rage to grief and back again, yet she backed down and stomped back over to her chair and plopping down into it. Her tear stained face making her look all the more appealing to him.

"Now the real question here is who should I kill next. The witch?" Klaus paused pretending to think "Perhaps little Gilbert or Caroline" Elena just sat there fighting the urge to lash out at him and willing herself not to cry anymore."Oh come on, don't clam up on me now my little doppelgänger you always seem to have something to say" His face mimicked a pouting child when they were told they couldn't have the toy they wanted as Elena remained silent. Klaus moved close to Elena his face inches from hers scanning her eyes "Are you really going to just sit there and ruin all the fun?" He moved back slightly and began stroking her hair making Elena visibly uncomfortable on top of the other emotions that were radiating off of her as she tried in vain to move further back into the chair she was on. Chuckling Klaus stopped and went to sit back at his desk "Alright I guess that's enough chitchat for tonight, an besides I think we have an understanding. Right love?" He sat smiling at the desk.

"Of course Klaus" Elena's voice held slightly repressed grief and rage as she quickly got up and made her way to the door hoping he wouldn't change his mind about letting her leave for now. Just as she made it to the front door a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

Authors note: Alright so here is chapter two, not a lot going on I know. Who did Elena hear? Who's gonna die next? We will have to find out. I'm sorry there isn't so much going on in this chapter but the plan is for there to be a lot more action going on here soon! So thank you if you read. All the reviews I have gotten just on the first chapter have been fantastic! Honestly it's a lot more of a reaction than I had anticipated getting! Thank you all!

-Ana


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter hope you all enjoy it! Thank you again to those who have followed and reviewed on the story it makes me feel motivated to keep writing! Sorry about the wait between chapters I have a lot going on right now, though I guess I always seem to.

 **Klaus' Game**

 **Chapter 3**

"If it isn't the lovely Elena." She whipped around to see Elijah smiling at her as he descended the stairs toward her. "Elijah" Elena smiled despite her current situation greeting the most honorable of the Mikaelsons. Granted the last time they met they were not on the best of terms, Elijah betraying all of them to save his brother, but it was a situation she could empathize with as she would do anything to save her family, or what was left of it. "To what do we owe the pleasure of you visiting our home?"

Elena sighed her eyes looking back down the hall, partially terrified that Klaus would reappear any second, it was an unspoken response that he fully understood. "I see, well I was just heading out to attend to some business." Elijah opened the front door motioning for Elena to go first. As soon as they were far enough away from the door that Klaus wouldn't hear Elena broke down."He killed Stephen and Damon!" She sobbed as the grief washed over her with renewed strength. "I know Elena" His face was somber as he took in her crumpled appearance the weight of loss far beyond that of someone her age should have to endure written clearly on her, and he empathized with her, he really did but that was simply how things were. Klaus felt that he had been crossed and he would go to any lengths just to prove a point. While Elijah could try reasoning with his brother the end result would be the same, she would lose her loved ones and Klaus would get what he wanted as he always did. "Elena" He paused waiting for her to pull herself together enough to listen. "If I may offer a word of advice." Elijah stated rather than asked "When it comes to dealing with Niklaus it is far better to just do as he says, he is not one to show mercy as he believes that mercy is for the weak." Elena nodded having experienced a taste of Klaus' brand of vengeance first hand.

"Elijah, can't you stop him please" Her voice cracked slightly at the end as her eyes begged him to provide any assistance. "Unfortunately I cannot dear Elena, my brother has made up his mind about the matter, what I can do is tell you that you should not have crossed him, I would have thought you had realized that after the ritual." The small amount of hope she had about Elijah helping her was crushed with his words, though she had known that he most likely wouldn't be able to provide any real assistance. "I really must be going now Elena." She nodded and parted ways with him hurrying to her car filled with sorrow as she headed home.

Klaus was sitting in his office contemplating his next move. He had removed the biggest threats to his plans, that being the Salvatore boys. Now he was left to decide who he should eliminate next, he could kill Caroline but she was not someone he looked forward to killing. Caroline was a woman that he had thought he felt something for but her continued rejections to his advances was making him think she was less and less worth his time to try to pursue. He could always kill Jeremy, but no Klaus wanted to save the boy for last, he was who Elena cared for the most and be what would really break her. There was the witch and the football player as well as the other human who Klaus had temporarily possessed. Alaric and Donovan would be relatively easy targets and Bonney would be a bit more of a challenge though she could cause more trouble in the long run if he didn't take her out soon. After considering all his options Klaus made up his mind on who his next victim would be. With the thought of that in mind Klaus got up from his desk smiling. "This will be a wonderful day" he walked with a joy emanating from him as he hummed a happy little tune to himself on his way to visit his next victim.

He knocked on the door, only having to wait moments before she answered. Caroline, she was beautiful and while he didn't particularly want her dead she was no longer a good source of entertainment for him. She tried to bolt as soon as she saw him, but Klaus was quicker. "Now now, where's the hospitality in this town, I swear all of you are so rude." He was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen smiling as he eyed her. "I was just headed out, an I didn't want to run into the massive asshole who killed off one of my friends and is tormenting another." Her stance conveyed her attitude that was barely hiding her grief. "Well far be it from me to keep you from whatever was so important." He paused not moving from the doorway. "I just have one thing to do before I go" Klaus stepped forward quickly snapping her neck and ripping her head clean from her body. "I'll be on my way now" He carried her head with him leaving her desiccating body behind he made his way back to his own car. Klaus sped off ready to move forward with the next part of his plan the smile he wore never faltering as he patted Caroline's head that sat in the passenger seat.

"Elena! Where the hell have you been!" Alaric greeted the somber looking girl as she entered the house. He was screaming and hadn't yet given her a chance to reply. "We have been worried sick! You can't just disappear like that! Not with Klaus still hanging around and Damon taking off!" Elena sat there listening to his complaints quietly trying not to visibly flinch at the mention of Damon. "I'm sorry" was all she had to say say in response "I just, Damon called… he was gone when I got to where he said he was.." she trailed off not wanting to mention the truth behind what she had actually witnessed. "Oh." Alaric hugged her "I know you're worried about him but you can't just take off, if he contacts you again let us know, we will go with you, it could have been a trap." She nodded "I'm sorry, it's just been a long night and I'm tired.." It was early morning by this time but Alaric could see the ware of being out all night had gotten to her. "Alright, but go to sleep this time no sneaking out" With a small nod Elena went up the stairs to her room. Without bothering to change or put anything back away she flopped onto her bed almost instantly falling into a restless sleep filled with nightmares of Damon's death and Klaus coming for all of them.

After hours of not getting any real rest she woke up sobbing quietly into her pillow. How long she spent crying she wasn't sure but just as she got herself together enough to drag herself out of bed Elena rolled over and felt herself fall apart all over again. Sitting on top of a stick at the end of her bed was Caroline's head right next to Damon's with neatly tied red bows around their necks. Elena's screams brought Alaric and Jeremy bursting into her room to be greeted by the gruesome sight that she had woken up to. "How the hell did this happen!" Jeremy was at Elena's side trying to get her out of the room. Yet again she was reduced to a sobbing mess due to Klaus' flair for the dramatic in presenting her most recent losses. Alaric stood their staring at the face of young Caroline, she had never wanted any of this and yet her life was snuffed out so soon, and Damon, his best friend and drinking buddy oh god.

Authors note: Alright so thus ends chapter 3, more death to come before Klaus whisks Elena away. Will Elijah end up helping her, I haven't decided yet. Oh but on a random note I met someone who looked similar to Elijah a few days ago and it was odd yet really cool! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter as always thank you for the reviews!

-Ana


	4. Chapter 4

Okie so let me start by answering some questions I have gotten. First to Kristin, I intend to have some sort of stakholmes syndrome develop in Elena because realistically I could't see her actually falling in love with the man who slaughters everyone she loves also as I stated in the first chapter there is the possibility Klaus will rape Elena, I haven't decided yet and there will be a warning at the start of the chapter if he does. As for why this is rated M it is due to the graphic nature of both the violence and potentially sex at some point in the story. Amberlee, yes as within the normal series Klaus murdered Katherine's family to send a message, he views all the doppelgängers as his property for the context of this story. Kristin, I'm gonna be honest, no one is safe from being murdered, they are all doomed because Klaus doesn't want her to have anything left other than him, and possibly his family if he ends up bringing them back/undaggering them. Sorry this was such a long note without further delay here is the chapter!

 **Klaus' Game**

 **Chapter 4**

It had taken ages for Elena to pull herself back together enough to try and talk to Jeremy, Alaric had gone to track down Bonnie since she wasn't answering her phone. Jeremy, though being clearly upset seemed to otherwise be becoming desensitized to the horrors that popped up around them and more concerned with comforting his older sister and making sure she was okay. In her head Elena was thinking back to how she could have prevented all of this by just going with Klaus and doing as he wanted to begin with, but no, she had to be stubborn she had to think they would be able to kill Klaus before he got to all of them. She had been completely stupid. Even Elijah wasn't going to help her get out of this or save the few of her love ones that remained. A group that was dwindling more and more as the days went by. Elena was so lost in her own thoughts and self pity that she barely noticed Jeremy speaking to her. "Elena? Elena?" Jeremy shook her gently pulling her back to the present. "Yeah?"

"I asked how you're holding up, though clearly the answer is not well." He stated his eyes full of sadness and concern, Elena inwardly berated herself again, she should be making sure he was doing okay with all that was going on, not the other way around. "I should be asking you that Jer." She gave a sad smile and hugged her brother "But things will get better soon I promise, we will take that bastard down and we won't have to worry about him ever again." she knew she was lying through her teeth but she needed to believe it because if they didn't find a way to take Klaus down Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric would all be dead soon and she would have no one left. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

Klaus kicked Bonnie's prone form on the floor of an abandoned building. Mentally cursing the entire Bennet witch line, he was still suffering from a migraine after subduing the little twit. He couldn't wait to be rid of this one, though she would have been quiet useful if he could get her to cooperate with him, but like the other witches he had met from her line she was stubborn and would prove to be more of a hassle than she was worth. Her damn phone was going off again. Klaus picked it up and threw it at the nearest wall. While he was feeling slightly joyful that that meant all of them must be worrying about the witch the noise really got on his nerves. He was contemplating wether or not to kill her quickly and be done with it before she could give him another headache or draw it out, if anything he could just make it look like she suffered afterward he thought to himself. Nodding to himself Klaus plunged his hand into her chest cavity and ripped out her heart before she could even wake up or scream. "Now, where should I put you my dear little witch" Gathering Bonnie's body he tossed it into the trunk of his car and sped off toward his home to wait for nightfall.

After an extremely boring period of waiting, the only entertainment being the would be vampire hunter stopping by to threaten him and ask him if he took the witch stopping by and Elijah berating him yet again. Klaus had considered just killing Alaric then, but came to the conclusion he would grab him later so he could focus on the set up for tonight. With Bonnie still in his trunk he made his way to the now deserted town square. Once he was there he began setting up the other items he had grabbed for this and whistled to himself as he went through the process of setting up the body. After he finished he pulled his phone from his pocket and decided to call his little blood bag. She picked up almost instantly "Klaus" her voice was strained with worry and fear.

"Hello love, did you enjoy my other little gifts? I must say you look absolutely stunning while you sleep." He mocked her not giving her a chance to say anything he pressed on "You're guardian stopped by earlier, apparently you have a missing witch on your hands.. tsk tsk you really should keep better track of your friends my dear fortunately I might have a clue for you in the town square." There was a pause before Elena responded sounding more on edge "What did you do to her!" "Come find out love, I look forward to talking to you again soon" with that he hung up and lit a match tossing it onto the pile knowing that the remainder of them would be there soon before walking away to watch from the top of the clock tower.

Elena grabbed Alaric and Jeremy and frantically drove with them to the town center. Quickly parking on the side of the road and jumping out of the car they ran toward the large fire in the canter before Elena fell to her knees before the pyre sobbing Jeremy and Alaric stood not to far behind her completely shocked by the scene before them. Tied to a wooden pole in the center of the flames was Bonnie's burning corpse in a mock of the Salem with burnings. Klaus stood on the roof of the clock tower enjoying the sight of Elena's suffering as she was unable to protect another one of her friends from him. It wouldn't be long now, soon he would be able to get out of this awful little town and head to New Orleans with his doppelgänger in tow and on top of it he wouldn't have to worry about any futile rescue attempts or escape attempts, she would have no where to run to and no one to try to save her. Deciding he was growing bored Klaus figured it was time to wrap things up soon, it was only entertaining for so long to watch a witch burn, especially when you've seen it a hundred times before, with that Klaus headed home after grabbing a little snack from a bar and tossing the body in the river.

Authors note:

Alright so next chapter will probably be the last one before they leave town and then we will have a lot more Klaus and Elena interaction and probably start to see some more Elijah. Stay tuned kiddos. Also the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow if I'm able to get the rest of it finished the way I want it to go.


	5. Chapter 5

So you get two chapters in two days, let me just say this will like almost never happen but I've been kinda slacking with the updates. Samantha, I honestly haven't decided on that yet but Klaus definitely wants her to have a child at some point his or someone else's is what I'm unsure of. Kristin, first of all thank you for commenting on every chapter, Klaus will probably take her out showing her off to his fellow vampires as some kind of high class accessory or something, Elijah will probably just try to make things not so terrible for Elena, and I agree I don't like in stories where she is just like ah yes let me just forget he killed everyone I love, but I mean I guess some people compartmentalize. Abby, stalkholmes takes a while to develop after periods of abuse it is a way of coping and basically the victim starts empathizing with their captive and believes they are merciful when they show what most people call basic humanity i.e. not torturing her, letting her go outside, stuff like that. Kathy their entire dynamic will be pretty complicated the best explanation will be the story unfolding. Sorry this is so long, now here's the story!

 **Klaus' Game**

 **Chapter 5**

It had taken both Jeremy and Alaric to drag Elena from in front of Bonnie's burnt corpse but they had gotten her home and once they made sure she was asleep, with a little help from some pills, they went back to the square to remove the pyre and the body. It would be hard to explain that kind of thing away, even for the counsel, plus it would draw suspicion from the counsel as well. It was about 2am once they were completely done. Alaric and Jeremy looked at each other both sets of eyes showing tired despair, and Jeremy's showing a weight far more than someone his age should have to carry. Elena's eyes showed the same weight whenever Alaric looked into them as well. He sat down at the living room table with a bottle of bourbon after Jeremy had gone up to his room and thought about how he could have stopped this from happening if he had just made sure Bonnie didn't go home alone, he knew Klaus was killing them and still he sent Bonnie to research spells alone. Wallowing in his grief and self pity Alaric drank himself to sleep.

"Niklaus" Elijah nodded at his brother as he walked into the study taking up the chair across from Klaus. "What have you come to berate me about now brother" It wasn't really a question, Elijah knew, it was simply Klaus showing he was already annoyed at whatever he was going to talk about. "I know you have already made up your mind on the matter, but please consider allowing Elena's remaining family to live, it would cause you no harm." "But it would give her hope, brother, as well as making me appear weak and merciful, you forget that I am not and the doppelgänger must learn I am not to be crossed. A lesson I'm sure you are all to familiar with." Klaus' eyes never showed any emotion other than bored annoyance as he spoke. "It will not due for you to keep trying to come to her aid simply because she wears the face of the women you once loved, and you know what will happen should you try to interfere with my plans. Now if there is nothing else" He paused a moment waiting for Elijah to answer, which was given in the form of a nod, Klaus rose walking across the room as he spoke "Then I will be on my way, business to attend to and all" he left leaving Elijah resigned to sit back and watch as yet another doppelgänger was terrorized by his brother and pondered the way things could have gone if Klaus wasn't shaped into such an un-empathetic monster by their father since the truth of Niklaus' birth became evident.

Klaus was feeling giddy, he was so close to finishing with this god awful and terribly boring small town and moving on to one of his favorite cities New Orleans. He contemplated on how to go about killing the last two on his list, he couldn't just kill them any old way, this was his grand finally. It needed to be something that would shatter his doppelgänger's fragile little human heart. Perhaps something that gave her a front row seat to the killing, or maybe getting her to do it. Klaus' smile broadened at the thought but he ultimately dismissed it, while it would be entertaining it wasn't quiet what he wanted. While he bounced ideas around in his head he walked toward the house of the Gilberts knowing they remainder of them would still be there, likely trying to come up with a plan to destroy him as usual, a thought that had Klaus rolling his eyes.

"Elena?" Jeremy knocked on her bedroom door and waited hearing nothing, not even the slightest movement on the other side. "I'm coming in 'lena" He walked through the door as he spoke and it broke his already crumbling heart at the sight before him as his older sister sat on the edge of her bed eyes puffy and her expression blank as she stared at one of the few pictures that had all of them together. Realizing he had come into the room Elena looked up and forced a small smile on her face and greeted him in a hoarse voice "Hey Jeremy, what's up?" Jeremy forced a smile of his own and sat beside her "Just waiting for Alaric to wake up, when I went downstairs all I could smell was bourbon." he wrinkled his nose as he spoke "you would think I'd get used to the smell but I guess I haven't" Elena gave him a half hug "And you shouldn't have to Jer' you're 17 you shouldn't be living anywhere where it smells like alcohol all the time" Elena paused hearing Jeremy's stomach "Come on you probably need to eat something." She got up as she spoke Jeremy following suit both of them made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen past Alaric passed out next to an almost empty bottle of bourbon on the kitchen table. Elena pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge and put on a pot of coffee, deciding she should use this task to keep her mind off things even if just for a few minutes and try to regain a sense of normality. She went around the kitchen grabbing the other items she needed before starting the eggs in a pan on the stove. "Jeremy, would you grab me the bacon out of the fridge." Nothing, she turned around only to be greeted by Klaus holding out a container of bacon "Good morning love" He set the bin on the counter and held his hands up hushing her "Now I'm not here to hurt anyone, for now.. I'm just here for the breakfast and to see how you are holding up my dear, poor Bonny it was quiet tragic" He tsked his face a mockery of concern and sympathy. "Get out" Elena's voice shook as she spoke not meeting Klaus' eyes. He grabbed her face roughly and made her look at him "I thought we talked about being rude, do you really think it would be wise to anger me?" She shook her head and muttered out in a fake sweet voice "Klaus would you please join us for breakfast" "That would be lovely, can I assist." Klaus smiled "No, I can manage." He simply nodded and went into the dining room where Alaric was still sleeping and Jeremy was glaring at him but was compelled not to do anything. After a short while Elena brought out a plate filled with eggs and another filled with bacon before going back into the kitchen and returning with empty plates and mugs filled with coffee.

Breakfast went over smoothly, far too smoothly for the current 'guest' attending, Alaric had woken up about halfway through the breakfast and way instantly enraged until Klaus compelled him as well. While this irritated Elena to no end she decided to hold her tongue hoping that it would prevent him from lashing out. After they had all finished eating Klaus stood up, Elena watched his movements still on edge and suspicious "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, but I think something is still off.." Before Elena could respond or process what had happened Alaric and Jeremy's insides where presented on the table before her while their bodies fell out of the chairs onto the floor. Elena screamed jumping up from the table to run from the room. Klaus let her go until she was about halfway down the street at which point she fell to her knees on the sidewalk crying and mumbling "No no no this can't be happening not Jeremy not my brother oh god no" He watched her a smile playing on his lips, he crouched down in front of her "How does it feel? You are now all alone in this evil uncaring world love. No one will come to your rescue. No one to protect you from the big bad wolf." Klaus chuckled as he said the last bit watching as she fell further into her own sorrow right before his eyes. It was better than he expected, the overwhelming grief radiating off her, god she never looked this beautiful to him, not the night of the sacrifice when she was filled with fear and the grief of losing her aunt, not when he had killed her other friends. He savored the moment as she broke down, uncaring of who saw her grief, she wouldn't have been able to hide it if she wanted to anyways. Klaus scooped her up in his arms speeding off to his house, she gave no protest too lost in her own despair to really notice anything else around her. By this time tomorrow they would be in New Orleans.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate all the reviews and support you guys have given! -Ana


End file.
